I'll kill you! He is mine!
by atikayunjae
Summary: Di pagi hari yang cerah. Tepatnya di sebuah dorm yang tenang dan nyaman, seorang namja cantik sedang menggerutu kesal. Ia mengkrucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap horror pada sebuah laptop berwarna merah. Aura kegelapan muncul dari dalam dirinya."ya! wanita genit Aku akan membunuhmu! Dia mikikku!" teriaknya yang dapat memekakkan telinga. yunjae/yoosu/minfood CHAPTER 2 IS UP! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

two shoot..

sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan…

happy yunjae 5th anniversary ! moga umma dan appa makin langgeng ajja.. (?)

hoho.. sekian pidato singkat saya.. wasalam..

**Title : **I'll kill you! His mine!

**Genre **: Romance and Humor

**Rated **: T

**Author: atikayunjae**

**Chara **: YunJae, YooSu, MinFood

**Warning!** Gaje, abal, Yaoi, Humor gagal, pasaran, gak mutu.. but,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ = ="

**Length **: two shoot

**Disclaimer :** Jae-umma milik Yunho-appa. yang jelas fic ini milik saya.

**Summary **:

_Di pagi hari yang cerah. Tepatnya di sebuah dorm yang tenang dan nyaman, seorang namja cantik sedang menggerutu kesal. Ia mengkrucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap horror pada sebuah laptop berwarna merah. Aura kegelapan muncul dari dalam dirinya."ya! wanita genit Aku akan membunuhmu! Dia mikikku!" teriaknya yang dapat memekakkan telinga. _

_Ada apa gerangan? Cekidooooot.._

_._

_._

.

Di pagi yang cerah, tepatnya di sebuah _dorm_ Boyband paling fenomenal se-Asia tampak tenang dan nyaman. Siapa lagi jika bukan _DBSK_ atau _TVXQ_ atau_Tohoshinki_ atau apapunlah nama nya. Terlihat para member yang dapat meluluhkan hati para _yeoja _ataupun _namja_ ini masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Terkecuali uri-leader_ DBSK_. siapa lagi jika bukan Jung Yunho.

_Namja_ tampan yang di bekali mata musang nan tajam, yang dapat membuat para_ yeoja _meleleh melihatnya. Bibir berbentuk hati yang sexy dan menggoda. Hidung mancung dan tegak sempurna. serta tubuh manly dan otot bisep yang mampu membuat setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya berdecak kagum. Sungguh sosok yang benar-benar apakah gerangan ia bangun sepagi buta ini? Ah.. entahlah.. hanya ia dan tuhanlah yang tau (?)

Drrrrt…Drrrtt.. Drrrt..

Terdengar getaran bunyi ponsel milik yunho. dengan sigap lelaki berambut _brunette_ inipun memencet tombol hijau dan meletakkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya.

"_yeoboseo_?" terdengar suara berat _namja_ tampan ini mengawali pembicaraan tersebut.

"…"

"_ah.. nde.. nde_.." jawab yunho singkat.

"…_.."_

"hm.. kira-kira pemotretannya selesai jam berapa?" tanyanya dengan lawan bicaranya yang entah saipa.

"…_.."_

"_nde… nde_..saya akan sampai di sana 30 menit lagi…_ nde.. kamsahamnida_.." ujar yunho sembari memutuskan panggilan tersebut.

"_aiish_! Kenapa pemotretan itu harus dilakukan sepagi ini? Hooam… aku masih sangat mengantuk.."rancau _namja_ bermata musang ini sambil memakan roti yang satu menit lalu di panggangnya.

Segera setelah itu _namja_ tampan itu melesat pergi dengan audi hitamnya.

#

"_uungh_…." Terdengar leguhan _namja_ cantik saat sinar sang fajar menerobos masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa blue aqua tersebut. Tangan indahnya tampak sibuk mencari-cari 'sesuatu'. "umm.. yunnie.. _eodiga?_" ujarnya sambil mengusap kedua kelopak mata bening indahnya.

-sunyi-

"ya! yunnie.. kau dimana?"teriaknya sambil menccoba bangkit dari tidurnya. "_akh_..! _appo_~"ringisnya sambil memegang '_butt_' kesayangan 'yunnie bear'nya itu.

Yunnie bear? Ya benar.. siapa lagi yang memanggil seorang jung yunho, sang namja cool tersebut dengan nama imut seperti itu? jika bukan kim jaejoong. Seorang _Lead- vocal boyband_ fenomenal, _DBSK._

Seorang _namja_ cantik dengan rambut _blonde_ lurus, mata bening yang dapat membuat seseorang terhipnotis saat melihatnya. bibir semerah cherry yang menggoda. Hidung mancung sempurna. Alis tebal yang mempercantik wajah ovalnya, serta kulit mulus seputih susu itu, saat ini terlihat sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi dengan tubuh_ naked _menggoda, sambil tetap mengelus pelan _'butt' _indahnya tersebut.

Sesampai dikamar mandi, ia tidak menemukan sosok tampan yang di carinya. Melainkan hanya handuk hijau polos kekasih hatinya. 'kemana dia? Pagi sekali dia bangun? Apakah ia sedang mempersiapkan sarapan untukku?'batin _namja_ cantik ini. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya masuk kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari keringat setelah 'berperang' dengan _leader _DBSK tersebut.

#

"eh? Kemana beruang itu?" heran _namja_ cantik ini sambil mengkrucutkan bibirnya kesal setelah orang yang dicintainya itu tidak berada di dapur memasakkan makanan untunya seperti pikirannya tadi.

'_aaiish_! Apa yang sedang dilakukkannya? Apakah ia sedang membangunkan _uri_-_aegyo_?'tanyanya dalam hati. segera setelah itu ia menuju ke kamar 'anak' kesayangannya.

_KRIET.._

"yunnie.. apa kau di situ?" Tanya jaejoong saat dirinya sudah berada di kamar 'anak'nya tersebut.

'haaah… dia juga tidak disini.. pergi kemana dia?' ujar jaejoong dalam hati. setelah ia hanya mendapati seorang _namja_ jangkung yang masih setia memeluk guling sambil menghisap jempolnya(?). *author meleleh*

"_aigo_… lihat tampangmu saat ini shim changmin. Kau sangat polos seperti seorang malaikat." Ujarnya yang hanya di jawab dengkuran kecil dari sang _magnae_ DBSK tersebut.

"Jika ada _cassie_ yang melihatmu seperti ini dipastikan mereka akan mimisan. Dan segera setelah itu mereka akan mencabut image_ evil_ mu dan menggantinya dengan image malaikat.. hyaaah.. memikirkan kau menjadi seorang malaikat. Membuat ku merinding" ucap jaejoong sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar changmin.

Ia tak mau mengganggu waktu tidur changmin. Karna ia tau sang _magna_e sekaligus 'anak'nya itu pasti sangat merasa kelelahan setelah pulang dari _tour_ ke jepang.

'jika tak ada di kamar changmin, mungkin yunho sedang di kamar yoochun'pikirnya. Kemudian di langkahkan kaki indahnya ke kamar yoochun. Ia tidak tau bahwa bahaya sedang mengancam.(?)

_CKLEK.._

" yoochun-ah.. apa kau me-" ucapannya terpotong saat melihat 'sesuatu' yang saat ini terjadi diatas ranjang milik yoochun. Mata indahnya membelalak. Ia syok atas 'hal' yang dilihatnya. yoochun dan junsu sedang melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' di kamar tersebut.

_1 detik.._

_2 detik.._

_3 detik.._

_-otak jaejoong sedang meloading apa yang saat ini dilihatnya saat ini-_

"_akh…ah.. hyung! Bi..sa..khah.. k..kau keluar_" ujar yoochun terbata menahan hasratnya. Sedangkan junsu hanya menunduk malu melihat _hyung _cantiknya itu masih melongo melihat dirinya dan yoochun.

ucapan yoochun sukses membuat jaejoong memerah dan kembali ke alam normal (emang ada alam gak normal? Baka –author). Secepat kilat ia menutup pintu tersebut.

_BRAK!_

'_omo_! Apa itu tadi?' batinnya. Ia masih syok atas kejadian tersebut. mukanya yang putih mulus sekarang sudah merah semerah tomat. Jaejoong memang sering mendengar desahan-desahan nikmat dari kedua _dongsaeng_ nya tersebut. tetapi untuk melihat secara_ live_ ini baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"_kyaaa! _Aku bisa gila..! belum lagi si beruang itu belum kembali! _Aiishh_.."teriaknya frustasi. Kemudian ia mengambil ponsel dan memencet beberapa _digit_ nomer, setelah itu ia meletakkan ponsel bewarna putih itu di telinganya.

_Drrrt…Drrrrt…_

Jaejoong mendesah kecewa saat di lihatnya ponsel yunho tereletak di sebelah pemanggang roti. 'tak biasanya ia meninggalkan ponsel saat ia sedang pergi. Apakah ia begitu terburu-buru?'tanya jaejoong pada diri sendiri.

#

_JEPRET.._

Terdengar suara khas kamera menggema di ruangan tersebut. terlihat saat ini sang_ leader _yang sedari tadi menghilang sedang berpose di hadapan kamera dengan pakaian serba hitam yang membuat penampilannya sangat _cool_ dan tampan.

Terlihat pula Sembilan _yeoja_ cantik nan genit yang sedang perpose ria di dekat yunho. ternyata yunho tidak melakukan pemotretan sendirian melainkan ia di temani oleh Sembilan member _SNSD._

"yak.. bagus.. silahkan beristirahat 30 menit" Teriak sang _photographer_ seketika membuat yunho mendesah lega.

"_oppa_! Yunho-_oppa_!" panggil seorang _yeoja_ cantik sambil mendekati yunho. yunho hanya berdecih sebal saat melihat _yeoja_ tersebut.

"ada apa jessica?"ujar yunho dingin setelah_ yeoja _tersebut sudah berada di depannya.

"i-itu..itu.. aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi membeli minuman di_ supermarket_, aku takut pergi sendirian .. apa kau mau menemaniku?" ajak Jessica malu-malu pada yunho.

"membeli minuman? Mengapa tidak menyuruh _manager_ mu saja?" saran yunho. sebenarnya ia sangat lelah. Selain itu ia juga malas untuk pergi dengan _yeoja_ centil ini.

"_ani_.. aku tidak mau tambah merepotkannya, karna ia sekarang sudah sangat repot" ujar Jessica sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang hilir mudik tidak jauh di dekat mereka. Yunho yang melihatanya hanya mengangguk paham.

"karna itu.. apa kau mau menemaniku _oppa_? _Jebal_~" ujarnya manja sambil bergelayut mesra dilengan kekar yunho. yunho hanya menatap sebal _yeoja_ genit itu. 'kau tidak mau merepotkan _manager_mu. Tapi kau sangat merepotkan ku' ujar yunho dalam hati.

"_nde.."_ucapnya pasrah. Tidak ada gunanya untuk menolak ajakan Jessica. Karna ia tau bahwa salah satu member _SNSD_ ini sangat keras kepala.

"_kajja_" ujar Jessica sambil tersenyum senang dan menarik yunho menuju mobil audi hitam milik _namja_ tampan tersebut.

#

_-supermarket xyz-_

"_kajja_! Ayo turun"ajak Jessica pada _namja _tampan yang ada di sebelahnya. "apa kau ingin kita pergi kesana dengan penampilan begini?" Tanya yunho pada yeoja tersebut.

"ah! Aku lupa.. apa kau ada masker dan kacamata oppa?"Tanya_ yeoja _tersebut sambil melihat sekeliling mobil tersebut.

"hm.. pakai ini.."ujar yunho sambil member masker dan kacamatanya. "_gomawo oppa_"ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. 'ck! Kau benar-benar membuatku repot'kesal yunho dalam hati.

Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dengan penyamaran seadanya. Jessica dan yunho berjalan berdampingan bak pasangan kekasih. Mereka tidak sadar sedari tadi ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

_JEPRET..JEPRET.._

"ini akan menjadi berita hangat. Jung yunho _DBSK_ dan Jessica_ SNSD _sedang berkencan.."ujar seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam seperti seorang pengguntit.

#

_-dorm DBSK-_

"_hyaaaaaa_… bosan sekali…sepertinya membaca _fanfic_ akan lebih baik." Ujar jaejoong sambil mengambil laptop merah kesayangannya.

Membaca _fanfic yunjae_ memanglah kebiasaan jaejoong. Menurutnya _fanfic_ sangat menarik. Tak jarang saat ia membaca _fanfic_ ia tertawa bahkan ia juga sering menangis tersedu.

"hmm.. apa ini?"gumamnya bingung saat melihat sebuah artikel dengan nama 'member DBSK ketahuan berkencan'. Karena penasaran dengan _title_ artikel tersebut namja cantik ini mengklik judul tersebut.

Mata besarnya membulat sempurna melihat foto tersebut. ia marah dan kesal. Mata yang indah itu mulai memanas dan mengeluarkan butiran-butiran bening.

Ya.. ia menangis. Kali ini bukan karna membaca _fanfic_. Tapi melihat foto sang _namjachingu_nya sedang bersama seorang _yeoja _cantik yang sangat di kenalinya. Jessica. Ya! Jung Jessica! Salah satu member _SNSD_!. dan orang yang sangat di bencinya. Di foto tersebut terlihat Jessica yang sedang bergelayut mesra dan tersenyum senang dilengan kekar nan kokoh yunho.

"ini..ini.. apakah karna ini dia bangun sepagi ini? Apakah karna ia ingin berkencan dengan _yeoja_ ini?" ucapnya sambil menangis tersedu. Ia merasa sangat kecewa dengan _namja _tampan itu. Ia merasa dikhianati oleh _namja_ yang ia sayangi itu.

"ya! wanita genit Aku akan membunuhmu! Dia mikikku!" teriaknya yang dapat memekakkan telinga.

Tbc…

Mind to review?

Hah.. ini adalah fic kedua yang abal dari saya..

Semoga chingu semua suka walau jalan ceritanya pasaran.. gaje…

Akhir kata saya minta reviewnya ne..

Kamsahamnida…. :D


	2. Chapter 2

two shoot..

**Title : **I'll kill you! He is mine!

**Genre **: Romance and Humor

**Rated **: T

**Author: atikayunjae**

**Chara **: YunJae, YooSu, MinFood

**Warning!** Gaje, abal, Yaoi, Humor gagal, pasaran, gak mutu.. but,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ = ="

**Length **: two shoot

**Disclaimer :** Jae-umma milik Yunho-appa. yang jelas fic ini milik saya.

**Summary :**

"_ini..ini.. apakah karna ini dia bangun sepagi ini? Apakah karna ia ingin berkencan dengan yeoja ini?" ucapnya sambil menangis tersedu. Ia merasa sangat kecewa dengan namja tampan itu. Ia merasa dikhianati oleh namja yang ia sayangi itu._

"_ya! wanita genit Aku akan membunuhmu! Dia mikikku!" teriaknya yang dapat memekakkan telinga._

**.**

.

.

TAP..TAP..TAP..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menggema di seluruh ruang itu. Ternyata changmin setengah berlari menuju ruang tengah saat mendengar teriakan 'umma'nya.

"umma! Gwenchana yo? Apa yang terjadi?" terdengar lengkingan suara changmin membahana di seluruh dorm tersebut. "omo! Mengapa kau menangis" ujar changmin lagi.

"ya! tiang listrik bisakah kau diam? Suara mu sangat memekakkan telingaku" teriak namja cantik ini pada namja jangkung yang ada didepannya.

'omo! Mengapa ia marah kepadaku? Padahal aku hanya mengkwatirkan dirinya.. Ck' batin changmin setelah melihat hyung kesayangannya tersebut memarahinya tanpa sebab. (poor changmin).

"ya! hyung.. mengapa tak ada makanan sedikitpun di sini?"Tanya changmin setelah melihat meja makan yang kosong melompong.

Jaejoong hanya terus menatap horror laptop merahnya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan changmin.

"ya hyung! Aku sangat lapar! cepat masakkan aku makannan hyung! Jebal~" ucapnya sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. (kyaa! Kawaii~)

Jaejoong yang sedang sangat marah hanya menatap changmin dengan tatapan…

–diam atau kau tak akan pernah merasakan masakan ku lagi-

Changmin yang mengerti arti tatapan mengerikan jaejoong hanya menelan ludahnya dan membalas dengan tatapan…

–baiklah hyung.. mianhe- (?) *author sedang tidak waras*

Setelahnya, changmin kembali ke kamar dengan menggerutu pelan sambil memegang perut ratanya. Sedangkan jaejoong masih tetap setia menatap horror laptop yang tak bersalah itu. Kemarahannya sudah sampai puncak. Ia melemparkan barang-barang tak berdosa yang berada di dekatnya segala arah.

BUG! PLETAK!

"APPO! HYA! Hyung ! aiish! Tidak cukupkah kau sudah mengintip ku? dan sekerang kau ingin membunuh ku?" ujar yoochun kesal saat jaejoong berhasil melemparkan bantal dan ponsel tepat pada jidat lebar yoochun.

"mian..mianhe.."ujar jaejoong takut-takut melihat yoochun yang marah padanya.

"aiish! Hm… bagaimana ya hyung…" yoochun tampak berpikir sambil tetap setia mengelus jidatnya.

Sedangkan jaejoong hanya menatap yoochun dengan puppy eyes-nya. Berharap yoochun memaafkannya.

"ne..ne.. Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau memasakkan ku makanan sekarang hyung…" ucap yoochun saat melihat meja makan yang kosong.

PLENTUNG (?)

"HYAA! Jinja! Ap-" ucapan yoochun berhenti seketika saat melihat aura setan yang ada di belakang jaejoong. Ia menelan ludahnya susah. Ia tau betul bagaimana jika hyung cantiknya ini mengamuk. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"hei park yoochun! Kau pikir aku babu mu eoh? Pergi atau jidatmu yang akan ku masak! Pergi!" teriak jaejoong yang sedang mengamuk.

yoochun setengah berlari menuju kamarnya. ia tak mau kan, jika jidat kesayangannya menjadi bahan makanan untuk hari ini.

Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal. ia kembali melihat laptopnya tanpa bosan. Ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu 'beruang' nya pulang. sesekali, diliriknya jam yang tergantung di dinding tersebut.

10 menit..

20 menit..

30 menit..

TING TONG..

Terlihat evil smirk pada bibir jaejoong. 'Jung yunho kau akan menerima hukumanmu!' lalu Ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pintu dan ia membukanya pintu….

CKLEK…

"YA! JUNG YUN-"

"selamat siang.. ini pesanan anda.. silahkan tanda tangan disini.." ujar namja paruh baya yang mengantarkan setumpuk makanan.

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar. Terlihat raut kecewa saat melihat orang yang ada di depannya bukanlah 'yunnie bearnya'. Lalu dengan berat hati jaejoong mengambil pulpen dan….

"akhirnyaaa! Hah.. aku sudah lapar.." terdengar lengkingan entah berapa oktaf dari seorang namja jangkung. Siapa lagi jika bukan si monster makanan. Shim changmin. Ia merebut pulpen yang ada di tangan jaejoong. Lalu dengan cepat mengambil makanan tersebut.

Jaejoong hanya mengerang kesal atas kelakuan magnaenya itu. Kemudian ia menutup pintu sambil berjalan lunglai ke ruang tengah dan berbaring di sebuah sofa putih. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Lalu ia menutup matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

Baru saja beberapa menit ia terbang ke alam mimpi. Sebuah sentuhan tangan yang hangat dan lembut membuatnya terjaga. Tangan itu terus mengelus pipinya. Jaejoong tahu betul siapa yang menyentunya saat ini. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menyeka tangan seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"menyingkirlah!" ucapnya sambil menatap tajam orang yang ada di depannya.

"eh? Boo.. apa aku membangunkanmu?" ujar namja itu lembut sambil mengusap kepala jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan ucapan ketus jaejoong padanya.

"jangan menyentuhku! Aku membenci mu beruang jelek!" kesal jaejoong, ia mengambil bantal dan memukul tepat pada jidat yunho. (hoho.. author lagi demam jidat(?) mian kalo bahasannya jidat mulu)

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, karena bingung dengan sikap jaejoong yang sangat aneh.

"kau kenapa sih boo? Mengapa memukulku huh?" Tanya yunho tetap dengan nada lembut.

"masi bertanya hah? Pikirkan saja sendiri tuan jung yunho yang terhormat!" bentak jaejoong sambil bangkit dari sofa meninggalkan yunho sendirian dengan mulut menganga lebar. 'ada apa dengannya?'batin yunho.

Tidak ingin berlama lama menganga (?) Yunhopun mengikuti langkah kaki namjachingunya menujju kamar mereka. Tapi baru saja ia ingin masuk kamar. Jaejoong dengan cepat menutup pintu tersebut. alhasil jidat tak bersalah yunho menjadi sasarannya. (jidat lagi?)

DUK!

"appo!" ringisnya sambil mengelus jidatnya yang sudah memerah akibat mencium pintu tersebut. 'ya! dia tega sekali padaku! Mengapa dengannya?'

Tok..tok…tok..

Yunho mengetuk pintu pelan sambil menahan amarahnya. "boo.. buka pintunya ne? kita selesaikan baik-baik ne?" Tanya yunho dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Hening..

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Kini yunho mengetuk dengan agak keras. Emosinya mulai tersulut akibat jaejoong yang mendiamkannya. "boo! Buka pintunya! Dan jelaskan apa kesalahanku" ujar yunho dengan suara sedikit tinggi.

Masih hening.. *kriikkkkkk*

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Yunho kesal sekarang! Bukan.. lebih tepatnya marah! Ia mengetuk pintu dengan menggunakan kakinya(?) sehingga menghasilkan suara yang keras.

"hei kim jaejoong! Aku bilang buka pintunya! Cepat buka atau aku akan membuka secara paksa!" teriak yunho sekeras mungkin membuat para member lain yang mendengarnya merinding ketakutan.

~~ssshiuuung~~~

Tetap hening….

Setelah tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari namja cantik yang sedang mengurung diri dikamarnya itu. tanpa aba-aba lagi yunho mendobrak pintu kamar tak berdosa tersebut.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara yang cukup keras setelah yunho dengan suksesnya mendaratkan kaki kanannya menuju pintu barcat putih itu. membuat sang pintu yang tadi tertutup menjadi terbuka lebar menampakkan sesosok manusia(?) sedang meringkuk di sebuah selimut tebal.

Yunho menatap horror jaejoong yang sedang berselimut ria(?). ia menutup pintu yang sedikit rusak itu dengan kaki kirinya. Membuat sang pintu kembali tertutup walau tidak tertutup sempurnya. Lalu setelah itu yunho mendekati namja cantik tersebut sambil terus menatapnya lekat-lekat.

SRAK!

Yunho membuka selimut tersebut dengan paksa. Membuat jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Di tatapnya namja cantik itu dengan tajam.

"mau apa kau?" ketus jaejoong sambil memalingkan mukanya agar tak berhadapan dengan yunho.

"cepat jelaskan padaku! Apa salah ku sehingga membuat kau mendiamkanku seperti ini!" titah yunho penuh amarah sambil menarik wajah jaejoong menghadapnya.

"jangan sentuh aku! Dan tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan!" ucap jaejoong penuh penekanan dan beranjak ingin keluar dari kamar. Tapi belum sempat jaejoong melangkahkan kaki indahnya ke lantai, yunho dengan cepat sudah menindihnya.

BRUK!

"kyaaa.. apa ya- Ehmmpppttt!" belum sempat jaejoong melanjutkan kata-katanya bibir cherrynya sudah kunci oleh bibir berbentuk hati milik yunho.

Yunho mencium jaejoong kasar. Di hisapnya dan dilumatnya penuh nafsu bibir merah menggoda itu. sedangkan lidahnya mencoba menerobos pertahanan mulut jaejoong. Lidah itu terus mendesak mulut jaejoong yang terkunci rapat. jaejoong mengatupkan giginya. Sehingga membuat yunho kewalahan untuk menikmati kehangatan rongga mulut jaejoong.

Tidak jung yunho namanya jika tidak bisa menaklukkan namja cantik di bawahnya. Tangan nakalnya kini menyusup kedalam kaos V-neck jaejoong. Dengan gerakan cekatan di cubitnya nipple jaejoong yang sangat sensitive.

"arrghhhh…" erang jaejoong pelan disela-sela ciumannya saat nipple merah jambu menggodanya di sentuh.

Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan yunho. lidahnya telah menerobos masuk kedalam mulut jaejoong. Kini lidah nakal itu menari-nari di dalam gua hangat milik sang namja cantik dibawahnya. Tak lupa yunho mengabsen deretan gigi putih jaejoong. Membuat lelehan saliva mengalir dari mulut mereka.

"hent… thhikhan…ck..ck.." desah jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuh yunho sekuat tenaganya saat dirasanya oksigennya telah habis. Ia tentu tak ingin mati hanya karena berciuman kan?

Yunho yang tak siap dengan serangan mendadak(?) jejoong terhuyung kebelakang. Dan jatuh terjerembab ke bawah tempat tidur.

BUG!

"appo!" ringisnya saat pantatnya mencium dinginya lantai kamar itu. belum sempat ia berdiri jaejoong telah menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah akibat perbuatanya tadi dan….

PLAK!

"HYAA! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" teriaknya keras saat dirasanya pipi kanannya memanas akibat tamparan maut jaejoong. Kini ia merasakan sensasi menyakitkan di kedua tempat sekaligus.

"itu untuk kau yang berani pergi tanpa sepengetahuan ku!" ucap jaejoong sinis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yunho. membuat yunho bingung.

PLAK!

"Y-YA! kim jaejoong! Apa maksud mu dan mengapa kau menamparku lagi ?" tanya yunho lagi dengan suara yang agak keras. Ia sangat syok dan marah atas kelakuan boojaenya itu.

"cih.. mengapa katamu? Itu untuk kau yang telah mencium ku paksa!" jaejoong penuh penekanan.

'menciumnya paksa?' yunho terkejut atas jawaban jaejoong. Ia melototi jaejoong yang memandanginya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. 'ada apa sebenarnya! Apa salahku?'jerit yunho dalam hati.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Terlihat jaejoong yang sedang menampar ria(?) yunho. pipi kiri dan kanan namja tampan itu sudah sangat memerah karena jaejoong menamparnya kuat. Kini yunho tampak mengelus pipinya yang memanas dengan mulut yang sukses menganga karena aksi jaejoong kepadanya.

"sakit huh? Itu.. itu untuk mu yang sudah BERSELINGKUH di belakangku!" teriak jaejoong membahana di kamar tersebut.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar penuturan jaejoong. Ia yang memang sudah bingung, bertambah bingung dengan apa yang jaejoong ucapkan tadi.

tangan jaejoong tampak ingin melayangkan tamparan maut lagi. Tapi Sebelum itu dengan cekatan yunho menangkap kedua tangan jaejoong dan memeganggnya erat. Sehingga membuat jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

"selingkuh? Selingkuh katamu? Hei.. aku Tanya sekali lagi! mengapa kau menampar ku! Dan apa maksud mu dengan aku berselingkuh hah?" bentak yunho tidak sabar dan makin mengeratkan pegangannya ditangan jaejoong. Membuat pergelangan tangan jaejoong memerah.

"huh? sungguh bagus akting mu jung yunho! jangan berlagak polos di depan ku! Aku tau semua perbuatan mu dibelakangku! Tukang selingkuh!" ucap jaejoong dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"hei boo.. mengapa kau tega menuduhku huh? Demi tuhan aku tidak pernah berselingkuh!" ujar yunho jujur. Hatinya mulai melunak setelah melihat tetesan air bening yang mengalir dari kedua buah mata besar nan indah jaejoong.

"pembohong! Hiks.. aku tau.. hiks.. Kau berselingkuh hiks.. dengan Jessica hiks.." air mata jaejoong terus mengalir deras. Nafasnya tersengal karna menangis.

'jessica? Omo! Apa lagi ini?' batin yunho setelah mendengar nama yeoja centil itu.

"aiish! Aku berani bersumpah! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganya! Percayalah padaku boo.. aku hanya mencintaimu.. tak ada yang lain dihatiku boo~" ujar yunho lembut dan tulus sambil mengelap pipi jaejoong yang berlinang air mata. *appa lebay ah!*

Jaejoong melihat ketulusan hati yunho. tapi egonya tak mengijjinkannya untuk mempercayai namja didepannya.

"a-aku tidak percaya padamu.. aku memiliki bukti kau berselingkuh!" ucap jaejoong sambil berdiri dan mengambil laptop merah dan memberikannya kepada yunho.

"lihat itu.. itu kau kan? Dan di sebelahmu Jessica kan? Cih.. kau sudah ketahuan.. tak perlu mengelak lagi!" ucap jaejoong dengan nada yang sangat tajam.

'foto apa ini? Omona! Itukan aku dan Jessica sewaktu di supermarket tadi! ARRGH! Yeoja ini benar-benar membuatku sial!' batin yunho frustasi setelah melihat fotonya dengan Jessica.

"mengapa terdiam eoh? ugh.. aku benar-benar kecewa padamu.." lirih jaejoong dengan tatapan miris.

"jaejoong-ah! Percayalah padaku! Itu tak seperti yang kau lihat.. aku memang benar pergi dengan Jessica.. tapi hanya untuk-"

"cukup! Jangan bicara lagi" potong jaejoong sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"hei.. dengarkan aku.. kumohon dengarkan aku! Aku dan Jessica hanya membeli minuman di supermarket…tidak lebih!" terang yunho pada jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan jaejoong.

"apa kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja? Tidak semudah itu.." ucap jaejoong. Ia menarik tanganya dan berbalik hendak keluar kamar.

SRAK!

Yunho menarik tubuh jajejoong dan memeluknya erat. Membuat jaejoong membelalakkan kedua mata indahnya.

"saranghe.. jeongmal sarangheyo.. aku hanya mencintai mu.. aku tak pernah berpaling dari mu boo..itu Cuma salah paham!" ucap yunho lembut dan terus memeluk erat jaejoong.

"t-tapi.. foto itu.. dan kau yang rela bangun pagi padahal kita sedang lelah itu membuat ku- "

CUP~

Yunho mencium jejoong kilat. Membuat perkataan namja cantik itu terputus.

"lihat mataku..kau akan tau jika aku tidak berbohong" ujar yunho lembut sambil mengelus pipi jaejoong. Sedangkan jaejoong menatap lekat-lekat namja tampan di depannya dan tidak mendapati kebohongan di mata musang sang kekasihnya itu.

"masi tak percaya eoh? jika begitu aku akan menjemput Jessica untuk menjelaskan semua ini padamu..dan soal aku bangun pagi, karena aku ada pemotretan.. jika kau tak percaya kau bisa menghubungi manager kita" ujar yunho setelah melihat jaejoong yang diam menatapnya dengan raut keraguan.

Yunho mendesah kecewa setelah melihat jaejoong yang hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian namja tampan ini pun berbalik dan melepaskan pelukannya pada jejoong. tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia saat jajejoong memelukknya erat dan berbisik..

"mian.. mianhe…aku bersalah padamu.. sungguh.. aku sungguh percaya padamu.. maafkan kelakuan ku tadi.. dan kau tidak perlu menjemput yeoja genit itu!" bisiknya sambil mendekap erat yunho.

Yunho tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan jaejoong. Dan dia pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga jaejoong sambil tersenyum.. err.. mesum?

"ehm.. aku akan memaafkanmu.. dan juga akan memberimu hukuman atas kelakuanmu tadi padaku.. jadi bersiaplah.." bisiknya menggoda. Tampa aba-aba lagi diapun menggendong jaejoong ala 'karung beras' dan menghempaskan tubuh namja cantik itu di kasur king size miliknya.

"arg!"erang jaejoong saat yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur. Iapun menelan ludah saat menatap yunho yang sedang menatapnya lapar. 'hya! Matilah aku! Tuhan tolong selamatkan hole ku (?)!' jeritnya dalam hati.

-SKIP bagi yang merasa di bawah umur(author aja masi di bawah umur.. aigo..) karena adegan berikutnya adalah adegan yang gak boleh di liat sama changmin *di tabok changmin* alias NC-

#

"yun.. ugh…yun.. yunho.. ah… geli.. shhh" desah jaejoong saat yunho mengulum daun telinganya. Memberikan sensasi-sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya.

"apa kau menikmatinya boo~?"bisik yunho seduktif di telinga jaejoong. sedangkan namja cantik itu hanya tertunduk malu. Memperlihatkan sembrutan merah di kedua pipinya.

"ck! Tapi maafkan aku boo~ karena aku tak akan ber'main' lembut malam ini.. anggap saja sebagai hukumanmu.." terlihat seringaian mengerikan di bibir berbentuk hati itu. membuat jaejoong membelalakkan mata indahnya.

"ap-" ucapan jaejoong terputus saat yunho telah menempelkan bibir sexynya pada bibir cherry jaejoong.

yunho melumat bibir jaejoong dengan kasar. Di hisapnya bibir atas dan bawah jaejoong sangat ganas. membuat si empunya hanya mengerang pasrah saat bibir merah menggodanya di permainkan.

"shhhh.. ah…ehhmmmbbb…." Desahnya di sela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan yunho.

Erangan dan desahan jejoong membuat yunho makin ganas. kini Yunho menggigit bibir bawah jaejoong meminta akses agar lidah nakalnya dapat leluasa bermain di gua hangat milik jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mengerti langsung membuka mulutnya dan dengan segera lidah yunho menerobos masuk kedalam mulut jaejoong yang hangat. Lidah yunho mengabsen deretan gigi jaejoong satu persatu. Tidak lupa di pijatnya langit-langit gua hangat itu. memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi jaejoong. kini tampak lidah yunho mengajak lidah jaejoong untuk bertarung. saling membilit satu sama lain. Membuat lelehan saliva mengalir di sela-sela bibir mereka.

"ck..ck…yun..ah…shhhhh…..ak..hu..buthuh…okshighenhh…" ucap jaejoong di sela-sela 'pertarungan' mereka saat dirasanya cadangan okesigennya mulai menipis. Yunho mengerti dan secara perlahan menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir cherry milik jaejoong. di lihatnya jaejoong yang sedang menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Menampakkan leher jenjang nan putih bersih miliknya itu.

Melihat jaejoong yang sedang memburu nafas seperti itu, membuat yunho tersenyum penuh arti(?). dengan sayang namja tampan itu menjilat dan menghisap leher putih menggoda itu. sesekali di gigitnya kuat di titik-titik tertentu. Membuat bekas merah keunguan terpahat di leher putih tersebut. Sedangkan jaejoong hanya mendesah tertahan menikmati perlakuan yunho padanya.

"Arrrggghh.. uhh.. sakith..ahhsss.. nikmathh…ahh" rancaunya saat yunho menghisap dan mengigit kuat di bagian titik tersensitf di lehernya tersebut.

Tangan yunho yang pasif kini Nampak mengelus perut rata jaejoong. membuat sang namja cantik di bawahnya menggeliat nikmat. Dengan sekali sentapan, baju yang di kenakan jaejoong lepas dari sang empunya. Tentunya sudah dalam keadaan tidak berbentuk. Alias robek total.

"arrghh… ahh…" erang jaejoong ketika yunho meremas dadanya keras. sesekali Ditekannya kedua tonjolan kecil bewarna merah jambu itu. membuat jaejoong mengelinjang menahan nikmat.

Desahan jaejoong membuat yunho bernafsu. Kini tampak bibir berbentuk hati itu sudah beralih tempat. Yang tadinya bermain di leher jenjang milik sang namja cantik, kini sudah beralih ke nipple yang sedari tadi sudah menggoda imannya itu.

Yunho menjilat dan menghisap nipple sebelah kiri jaejoong layaknya seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Sedangkan nipple sebelah kanan namja cantik itu ,sedari tadi sudah di tekan dan di permainkan oleh tangan nakal yunho. menerima rangsangan-rangsangan dari yunho membuat sesuatu di balik celana jeans jaejoong 'bangun'. Yunho yang mengetahui itu menyeringai senang.

"arrrghhh… ter..terussshh… ahh.. yunho~…" desah jaejoong saat yunho menggigit-gigit kecil nipplenya.

Puas dengan nipple kiri kini yunho beralih pada nipple kanan. Dia memberikan perlakuan yang sama. di hisap dan di gigitnya kecil nipple tersebut. sedangkan tangannya tampak sedang mengelus sebuah 'benda' yang telah 'terbangun' di balik celana jeans jaejoong.

"yunh….yunhoo… ahh…" rancau jaejoong saat dirasakannya tangan yunho meremas-remas 'milik'nya yang sedari tadi sudah menegang.

"apa kau menyukainya chagi~?" ujar yunho di sela-sela 'aktifitas'nya mengerjai jaejoong yang sudah sangat bernafsu.

"ahh.. ten..tentu.. sha..jha…" Jawab jaejoong terputus-putus menahan nikmat atas rangsangan yunho padanya.

Yunho menyeringai senang melihat jaejoong yang sudah sangat memerah(?) itu. ia menghentikan semua aktifitasnya dan seketika membuat jaejoong mendesah kecewa. Di pelototinya yunho dengan kedua mata besarnya.

"kenapa berhenti?" Tanya jaejoong dengan tetap melototi yuho.

"hahaha.. jangan melototi ku seperti itu.. kau menakuti ku boo~" jawab yunho sambil tertawa renyah. Membuat jaejoong mengkrucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sedangkan yunho hanya tersenyum puas, karna taktik 'hukuman'nya berjalan lancar sesuai yang diinginkannya.

SRAK!

Kini tampak Celana jeans jaejoong di tarik paksa oleh yunho. membuat sang empunya terbelalak kaget atas perbuatan tiba-tiba yunho padanya. Tak hanya itu, celana dalam jaejoong juga sudah beralih tempat dan tergeletak(?) begitu saja pada lantai yang dingin itu. menampakkan sebuah 'benda'(?) yang sudah menegang sempurna. dengan cepat jaejoong pun menutupi 'benda' tersebut dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sedangkan yunho menyeringai mesum melihat kelakuan jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat menggoda.

"hya! Mesum! Apa yang kau lihat eoh? " tanya jaejoong dengan muka yang sudah semerah tomat saat di lihatnya yunho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan.. err.. lapar?

"ck! aku hanya melihat dan mengagumi keindahan tubuh mu boo~ apakah aku salah, hm? Kau sungguh cantik chagi…" jawab yunho sambil menjilat bibir jaejoong hanya menunduk malu. Menutupi mukanya yang merah telak.

Yunho menurunkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya kembali bersentuhan dengan bibir merah menggoda itu. ia tidak melumat atau menghisap sang bibir cherry. Tapi hanya mengecup penuh sayang bibir tersebut. sedangkan jaejoong yang sudah di kuasai nafsu, tidak ingin yunho hanya mengecupnya. Di tekannya leher yunho hingga bibir mereka menempel sempurna. di lumat dan di hisapnya bibir yunho dengan penuh nafsu. Tidak hanya itu, lidah jaejoong terus menekan-nekan pertahanan mulut yunho. mengetahui itu, yunho pun membuka bibirnya, dengan cepat jaejoong langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan bermain pada bibir yunho. Sedangkan yunho tidak membalas perbuatan jaejoong dan memilih untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan jaejoong pada bibirnya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, membuat lelehan saliva mengalir dari mulut mereka. Yunho menyudahi ciuman mereka saat dirasanya nafas jaejoong mulai tersengal. dan ia mendapat erangan protes dari namja cantik itu. sedangkan yunho hanya tersenyum dan mengecup lembut kening jaejoong.

"jae.. seperti yang ku katakana tadi, aku tidak akan bermain lembut… yang tadi hanya permulaan saja.. karna hukuman sebenarnya baru akan di mulai…" ucap yunho tepat di telinga jaejoong.

Kini tampak yunho membuka baju dan celananya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Menampakkan otot dan abs nya yang menggoda. Tanpa sadar jaejoong yang melihatnya menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"menungginglah.." ujar yunho yang kini sudah naked. Memperlihatkan 'sesuatu' yang sudah tegang dan mengeras.

"eh?" Tanya jaejoong polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Ia menarik pinggang jaejoong dan membalikkan badan namja cantik tersebut. hingga posisi jaejoong menungging ke arahnya. Menampakkan rectum yang merah menggoda.

"t-tunggu dulu! A-apa kau berencana memasuki ku tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu huh?" Tanya jaejoong sambil hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur. Karena merasa holenya akan robek jika yunho benar-benar melakukannya tanpa pemanasan.

"diam… dan menurutlah jae.. terima saja hukuman mu.." jawab yunho sambil mencengkram pinggang jaejoong sehingga namja canti itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"y-yun.. kau bercanda kan?" Ujar jaejoong sambil menatap yunho yang di belakangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"sayangnya tidak boo~ ini hukumanmu" ucap yunho sambil memposisikan 'miliknya' pada rectum jaejoong.

JLEB!

"AARRRGGHHH…." Terdengar teriakan jaejoong menggema di seluruh kamar.

~~~~YunJae~~~~

"ahh..ahhh..terus…ah…faster…sshh…deeper…ahh" rancau jaejoong sambil mencengram seprei yang sudah tidak berbentuk tersebut. yunho pun semakin cepat menggoyangkan pinggangnya dan menusuk lebih dalam hole jaejoong.

"ahh..yuh…ahh…aku ingin … shh…keluar…ahh.." desah jaejoong bersama dengan itu ia melengkunggkan punggunya ke depan dan mengeluarkan cairannya mengenai seprai dan bantal.

"bersama jae.. ahhh.." sambil mengucapkan itu yunho mempercepat geraknnya dan ia terdiam sesaat dengan mengerang panjang. Menandakan ia sudah mencapai puncak kenikmartanya.

"ha..haahh..hah… " terdengar suara jaejoong mengatur nafasnya saat ronde ke 5 nya dengan yunho mala mini sudah selesai.

"capek boo?" Tanya yunho pada jaejoong sambil mengelus pipi jaejoong pelan.

"nde.. kau sangat kasar.. huh.." jawabnya sambil mengckrucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"hahah.. tapi kau suka kan?" ujar yunho sambil menyeringai mesum sedangkan jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajjahnya yang sudah memerah.

"hei.. boo~ melihatmu begitu aku jadi ingin lagi…" rayu yunho sambail berdiri.

"hyaaa… andwae!" teriak jaejoong, bersama dengan itu kembali terndengar desahan-desahan nikmat dari kedua bibir pasangan yunjae tersebut.

end


End file.
